Coronation Wasteland-The Rovers Return
by AbhainnGealach
Summary: Post apocalyptic story with Gail as a crazed cyborg and Eileen as the leader of a rag tag bunch of rebel misfits known as The Rovers


I do not own Coronation Street.

Author's Note: This story was written from a suggestion about a post-Apocalyptic Corrie made by Kieran85…I thank you, Kieran.

 **Coronation Wasteland**

The hooded figure stepped to the edge of the roof and peered down at the battered landscape below. The figure raised an arm, the sleeve of the rust colored robe slipping down to reveal a cybernetic arm as the figure pulled back the hood of its robe. A feral smile crossed Gail's face at the sight of her domain being so quiet.

She raised her other hand, her human hand, and slipped the patch from her cybernetic eye and let it scan the terrain. She knew Eileen was out there, somewhere, with her band of outlaws.

Footsteps behind her signaled the arrival of her son, David, but she didn't turn. She kept her attention focused on the blasted landscape.

"She'll never get the guts to attack," David muttered behind her as he adjusted the leather motorcycle vest he wore. Gail turned and fixed her human eye on her son, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course she will, she can't resist," Gail trilled and her face twisted back into its evil smile. David sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go see if Kylie has anything ready to eat," he huffed.

"I sent her out with the scouts earlier, you'll have to sort your own food out," Gail informed him.

David made a noise of annoyance and rolled his eyes again before he stomped away. He never got to spend time with his wife anymore, not since Doc Mad had given Kylie those hunter modifications. "The Rovers" had proven capable of evading Gail's most skilled trackers. So, Kylie, in a bid to get in Gail's good graces, had volunteered to test the modifications Doc Mad had devised. David wondered idly if they were safe. Doctor Matt Carter had seemed a decent enough doctor...in the past. After The Event, he'd gone a bit strange, prompting the others in the group to alter his name from Doc Matt to Doc Mad. But he didn't have come up with some bizarre cybernetic stuff.

David slid down the ladder and entered Platt HQ. At one time, before everything had been destroyed, it had been Underworld. Now, in this hell-blasted landscape, the whole Street looked like some kind of horrific underworld. Gail had liked the idea of taking it over for headquarters.

David shuffled across the floor, his boots scuffing puffs of dust from the floor. His shuffling took him into the kitchen area. His mouth twisted into a smirk at the figure sleeping on the floor and he lifted his heavy boot and kicked the sleeper in his backside.

"Whaaat?" the sleeper cried out, a hand coming around to rub the spot where David's boot had struck.

"Get up and make me summat t'eat, loser," David snapped.

Sean stood and bowed to David before hobbling over to the makeshift cooking area, the chain that kept him from escaping the kitchen making a soft clinking noise as it slithered behind him.

"Would Leader Platt be wanting anything?" Sean groveled.

"She didn't say. Get busy," David answered sharply. Sean bobbed his bald head and scurried over to the storage cupboard to get some food, the chain clanking behind him. David smirked and draped himself onto a chair.

/\\\\\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\\\\\\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\

Eileen narrowed her eyes against the blowing dust and thinned her lips into something resembling a smile. She and her Rovers had made it into the ruins of the Victoria Court flats with none of Gail's thick "citizens," or whatever she were calling them, the wiser.

Fighting for freedom against "Leader Pratt's", Eileen chuckled at the nickname, had caused her soft flesh to melt away and a bit of muscle to develop. She adjusted the ammo-filled bandolier she wore like a sash across her body and turned back to her hidden camp.

"Any luck finding a way in?" she asked as she ducked under the entry. She looked around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim interior, and finally spotted Jason, leaning against a wall and looking at himself in the mirror.

She strode over and slapped the mirror away in disgust.

"JASON, I am talking to you," she said, carefully enunciating every word.

"Sorry, mam," Jason mumbled as he scooped up the mirror. "I ain't heard nothing yet."

"Who's on patrol?"

"Tina and Tommy," he said and scratched his head. "Lloyd's having a kip and Rob is on the radio for Killer Bee's check in."

Eileen nodded. She was glad to have Tina and Tommy for scouts. The mutations they'd gone through after The Event had made them ideally suited. Tina had become lithe and fast, very fast. Her skin had altered to something more like scales that worked something like body armor and her senses of smell and taste had increased tenfold, making her the perfect scout. Tommy had become big and brute-like with amazing strength and utterly loyal to Tina. He followed orders well, but thinking for himself had become even more something he couldn't manage.

Eileen scooped up her canteen and went back to the entrance to peer out. So Killer Bee, Eileen's assassin, was out there. It was unlikely she would manage to find and take Gail out, but she might be able to sort out some of Leader Pratt's underlings.

She swirled water in her mouth and then turned to look at Jason, who was once again staring at himself in the mirror.

"As soon as they get back, we get Lloyd and Rob and go in. It's time Leader Pratt got what's coming to her."

"Good idea, mam," Jason mumbled and tilted his head to brush a stray speck of dust from his eyebrow.

Eileen snorted then her attention was caught by two figures approaching. The scouts were returning. She walked out to greet them, the hard soles of her boots making a crunching sound in the gravel.

"We think we found a way in," Tina said. Tommy nodded. "Uh huh."

Eileen ran a hand through the short spikes of her blonde hair and smiled. "Excellent." She glanced around. "I thought Killer Bee was coming back with you."

Tina shook her head. "Kylie was out there sniffing around. Looks like their crazy doc turned her into a dog for real."

"Haw, haw, haw," Tommy laughed. Tina looked at him and his mouth snapped shut.

She looked back at Eileen's confused expression. "She's had some kind of mods. Anyway, KB is running interference to keep the bitch from finding where we are."

Tommy chuckled again.

Eileen nodded. "Let's get the rest of the group and head out."

/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\\\\\

Kylie sidled up to Gail and waited to be noticed. Gail barely turned her head to acknowledge Kylie's presence.

"What did you find out?"

"They're nearby all right," Kylie growled. "One of them was keeping me from following them back to their hideout, though."

Gail tilted her head and looked down at Kylie and then patted the girl's wild mane of hair.

"Good girl. We'll be ready for them. Go and tell Owen to get the defenses ready. Eileen dies today."

An evil smile crept across Gail's face at the thought.

Kylie nodded and bounded away.

"So it begins," Gail whispered to herself.

/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\\\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\\\

Eileen sat on the hood of the armored school bus as Lloyd drove it slowly towards the "Platt Building." She had considered sneaking in, but a glance in the mirror on the bus when she'd been packing supplies had changed her mind. Her eyes had focused in on the scar that ran from just above her right eye down to her chin. A gift from their last meeting. Eileen had taken Gail's eye in exchange.

She shifted the sawed off pump action shotgun and stood up as the vehicle slowly rolled to a stop.

"Come on, Gail, or are you afraid to face me?" Eileen taunted. Silence. Hardly surprising.

"Maybe you should get down," Lloyd's voice said from behind her.

"Nah, Gail would prefer to take me out up close and personal," Eileen told him and slid to the ground.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Eileen called again. She heard Rob and Steve move up behind her and knew that somewhere, the rest of the Rovers were circling the building.

Eileen readied herself for action as she saw Kylie come out the door and move towards them.

"Where's your Mistress, bitch?" Eileen asked in a conversational tone.

Kylie's face twisted and she shrieked and launched herself at Eileen. Eileen stepped forward and with a carefully timed swing, knocked Kylie aside with her gun. Rob quickly moved to make sure Kylie was neutralized.

"Nooo!"

Eileen braced herself as David bolted from the shadow of the doorway, but kept her attention focused on the doorway. That's where Gail would come from and Lloyd and Rob were perfectly capable of dealing with David.

A quick glance from the corner of her eye showed her Lloyd, Rob and David trading blows, David's rage lending him strength that he didn't normally have. She lifted the shotgun in her left hand and pumped it before casually turning it in the direction of where Rob and Lloyd were struggling to hold David in place.

"STOP!"

Eileen smiled as she watched a robed form detach from the shadows and move forward.

"About time," Eileen remarked as the form reached up and pulled back the hood.

"I've had just about enough of you, Eileen," Gail snapped as she let the hood fall to her back.

Owen and a few others of Gail's guard moved up behind Gail.

"Awww, poor Leader Pratt. It gets me right here," Eileen sneered and put a hand over her heart in mock sympathy.

Gail made an incoherent noise of annoyance and gestured. Owen and two men heavily altered with cybernetics moved towards Eileen.

"Afraid to get your hands dirty?" Eileen asked. "Shame that."

Eileen stood still and the three men, who expected her to run, hesitated in their rush…fatally hesitated it turned out as Tina dropped from the sky amongst them, her claws flashing as she slashed at the still human parts of the cyborgs. Owen managed to evade Tina while she fought the cyborgs and kept moving towards Eileen.

"I don't want to hurt you," he muttered to Eileen, low enough he didn't think Gail would hear.

"Nice to know, shame I'll have to hurt you, though in't it?"

Owen frowned as Eileen lashed out again with the gun, cracking Owen in the skull. Owen fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Is that the best you can do, Gail?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Hardly," Gail snorted. Her cybernetic arm lifted and the hand opened, the flat of the palm facing Eileen who barely dodged the energy beam that erupted from the palm. Eileen rolled and came up, pointing her shotgun and Gail and fired off a shot. Eileen was not so particular about killing Leader Pratt up close and personal, she just wanted Gail dead.

Gail managed to shift aside from Eileen's shot just in time, but the shot distracted her from another attack as Eileen's assassin, Killer Bee, had crept up unseen behind Gail. KB leapt and knocked Gail to the ground.

Gail snarled and twisted her body to try and knock the woman away, but KB quickly slammed a spike through Gail's cybernetic arm to pin it to the ground. She glared at the masked woman as she saw the woman's eyes fill with glee at Gail's helplessness.

"Gotcha," Killer Bee crowed and used one hand to pin Gail's human arm down and grasped Gail's throat with the other.

"Sadly, Eileen won't let me kill you now."

Gail looked up as a shadow crossed her face and saw Eileen smiling down at her. The smile looked a trifle smug.

"You really shouldn't have underestimated me, Leader Pratt," Eileen said. "Especially when I have an old friend of yours helping me."

Eileen reached over and pulled off Killer Bee's mask. Gail gasped.

"Tracy?"

Tracy smiled gleefully and shook her hair back as it drifted around her face now that it was no longer confined by the mask.

"Hiya, Gail," Tracy chirped and then smiled a toothy smile. "Time to die," she added cheerfully as Eileen pumped her shotgun, swung it down and fired.


End file.
